invader zim and family guy chat room
by invderofdeath
Summary: invader and family guy meet for the first time chat room sytle
1. Chapter 1

Zim: Obey_the_mighty_zim

Grace: I_kick_ass (a/n Grace is my oc from half irkens)

Dib: alien_ spotter

GIR: Doomy

Gaz: vampire/piggy's

Meg: I-hate-my-life

Stewie: kill_Lois

Peter: Beer

**I_kick_ass has signed on **

**Alien_spotter has signed on**

I_kick_ass: hey

Alien_spotter: hi

**Kill_Lois has signed on**

kill_Lois: hey what's up?

I_kick_ass: T_T

Alien_spotter: who's Lois?

kill_Lois: what's with your name?

**Obey_the_mighty_zim has signed on**

Obey_the_mighty_zim: hello human worm babies

I_kick_ass: Hello zim -_-

Kill_Lois: who you calling a worm? Huh?

Alien_spotter: wait a minute are you a baby?

Kill_Lois: yea so?

Obey_the_mighty_zim: ahhh! You're after my robot bee!

I_kick_ass: no one cares about your robot bee, zim

Alien_spotter: Grace is right

Kill_Lois: I_kick_ass is a girl? Boys are much stronger.

Alien_spotter: oh you shouldn't gone there

I_kick_ass: YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR DAME LITTLE ASS!

**Kill_Lois has signed off**

**Beer has signed on **

**Doomy has signed on**

**Vampire/piggy's has signed on**

Beer: hello teens

Doomy: hi beer

I_kick_ass: O.o

Doomy: hi Gracie!

I_kick_ass: DON'T CALL ME GRACIE GIR

Beer: aw stewie's off

Vampire/piggy's: dumb ass

I_kick_ass: you mean that sexist baby?

Beer: what are you talking about?

Alien_spotter: scroll up

Obey_the_mighty_zim: GIR why is your name doomy?

Beer: he is my son :*)

I_kick_ass: THAT SON OF A BITCH IS YOUR SON! :(

**I-hate-my-life has signed on**

I-hate-my-life: hello is there any single guys on?

Alien_spotter: no

I-hate-my-life: great -_-

Beer: you have a girlfriend?

Alien_spotter: yea it's I_kick_ass

I_kick_ass: it's true beer

Vampire/piggy's: and I'm with zim

Beer: so you're gay?

Vampire/piggy's: I'M A GIRL!:(

Beer: O.o

**I-hate-my-life**** has signed off**

**Vampire/piggy's**** has signed off**

**Doomy has signed off**

**Beer ** **has signed off**

**Obey_the_mighty_zim** **has signed off**

**Alien_spotter**** has signed off**

**I_kick_ass**** has signed off**


	2. Chapter 2

**I_kick_ass has signed on **

**Vampire/piggy's has signed on**

Vampire/piggy's: Hi Grace

I_kick_ass: Hello Gaz

**Doomy has signed on **

Doomy: Hi Gazie and Gracie

I_kick_ass: DON'T CALL ME GRACIE

Vampire/piggy's: DON'T CALL ME GAZIE

Doomy: gimme cupcakes

I_kick_ass: -_-

Vampire/piggy's: I now right?

I_kick_ass: right

**Kill_Lois has signed on**

I_kick_ass: oh great -_-

Kill_Lois: Hi babe

I_kick_ass: I. Have. A. Boyfriend.

Kill_Lois: awaked

Vampire/piggy's: I have a boyfriend too so don't try.

**Beer has signed on**

Kill_Lois: oh no the fat man's on

I_kick_ass: isn't he your dad?

Kill_Lois: yes but I hate him

Beer: Hi Stewie

**Kill_Lois has been disconnected (he ran off screaming)**

**Obey_the_mighty_zim has signed on**

Obey_the_mighty_zim: you stinking humans are so weak you run to your doom

I_kick_ass: Ok that made no sense zim

Beer: Hi your boyfriend isn't on how bout some sex

I_kick_ass: uh…NO! YOU STUPID PERVERT IM ONLY 14!

Obey_the_mighty_zim: and she's a hiyrd

Beer: of what?

I_kick_ass: irken and human

Obey_the_mighty_zim: AND IM HERE TO KILL YOU ALL!

I_kick_ass: that's very unlikely 1. You tried for like 3 years now 2. You're stupid

Beer: ok

**Beer has been disconnected (he ran off screaming like stewie)**

I_kick_ass: dumb ass

Vampire/piggy's: LOL they are all dumb asses

**Alien_spotter has signed on**

Alien_spotter: hello

Doomy:WAFFLES!

Alien_spotter: right...?

I_kick_ass: why are you surprise?

Alien_spotter: I forgot it was GIR

Vampire/piggy's: it's not that hard to figure out

I_kick_ass: good thing beers off

**House_wife has signed on (Lois from FG)**

House_wife: long time no chat huh I_kick_ass

I_kick_ass: it has been long indeed

Vampire/piggy's: you know her?

I_kick_ass: she's my mom's friend yet I never met her kids

House_wife: I'll intro you to them later. How's life now?

I_kick_ass: I got a boyfriend

House_wife: I wish Meg got a boyfriend

I_kick_ass: she'll find someone

House_wife: I hope so

…..


End file.
